


To Want For Both

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy this fic, klutzy_girl. :)





	To Want For Both

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this fic, klutzy_girl. :)

The first time that Cory kisses Shawn is after he and Topanga have broken up again behind the back wall of an old restaurant. It’s exhilarating at first. Then it becomes weird and awkward.

Shawn looks at him with wide dark eyes. He asks what this means.

He doesn’t know what it means for them. He shrugs and drags his hand across his face, ignoring the sweat that he can feel under his shirt where Shawn had had him against the wall.

Shawn snorts softly. Cory watches as his best friend walk away.

Cory just wishes that he knew what to do.

*

He’s gotten back with Topanga though he knows that it won’t fix his problems with Shawn. 

They haven’t kissed each other again after that one time or allow themselves to be alone anywhere together. Topanga makes a brief comment with quiet eyes that seem to know everything already, wondering at Shawn’s aloofness towards them.

He doesn’t know how to tell her yet that he is also in love with Shawn.

The confusion that he feels over this is both confusing and annoying. But he is uncertain on how to fix the situation. He doesn’t want to hurt either of them.

*

He and Shawn do eventually reconcile, when they’re older and more understanding of the world. It feels good to have his best friend back, but they are never alone together in the same room, and Cory remembers the feeling of warm, soft lips against his.

But Cory wishes that he could have them both. A small part of him wonders if his older brother has had similar experiences, but he isn’t sure how to even begin asking anyone that. He’s not sure that he wants his parents involved in this yet.

Part of him also wonders what Eric would do.

*

Eventually it is Topanga, not himself or Shawn that takes charge of the situation and sorts everything out. 

They talk into the early hours of the morning and then end up in a pile of sticky bodies in one of the bedrooms. Shawn groans softly as he moves to lean up on his elbows and watches them silence, waiting until they meet his gaze.

He asks them both what they want from him. His voice is uncertain as his posture becomes small and hunched.

Topanga answers softly that they just want him with a sweet smile as she touches Shawn’s wrist.

*

Things reach an interesting point – a good point, Cory thinks – between them when Riley is born. He’s the first to hold the little girl and Shawn is the second to hold their little girl.

Cory glances down at his – correction their – tired wife with a small grin. He runs his fingers through her hair gently, watching as she leans her head into his touch.

“Still think this the right choice?”

Topanga nods, tiredly as she settles back against her pillows with a smile. They watch quietly as Shawn coos softly at little Riley.

“Of course, I do.”


End file.
